New Imperium
The New Imperium is an interstellar human empire, the ultimate authority in Segmentum Solar in the 48th Millennium AD. Led by High Consul Alistair Crackham, the New Imperium is a recently established empire and as a result, it still tries to strenghten its authority on countless planets under its rule, especially on Segmentum Tempestus as it is a Segmentum contested between the New Imperium and Imperial Remnant. The New Imperium is also known for being more tolerant to xenos and mutants than the Imperium of Man. History Write the first section of your page here. Adeptus Imperialis The New Imperium is led by the Great Council, which consists of the following members: *Lord-General of the Reformed Imperial Guard *Headguard of the Royal Guard *Great Trader of the New Imperial Trade Company (NITC in short) *Master of the Fleet of the Reformed Imperial Navy *Chapter Master of the Crimson Guard *The Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum *The Lead-Pysker of the Nova Astra Telephatica *Representative of the Xeno Imperialis *Representative of the Abhuman Imperialis *Representative of the Mutant Imperialis (who also represent the Navigators) *Lawbringer of the Justiciars *Ebony Dagger of the Silent Daggers *Planetary representatives of every planet under Imperial Authority *Estate Imperium Every member of the Great Council participates in laws decreed by it and votes to that law by representing their ranks or planets. The High Consul is also elected by the Great Council. However, the candidate can be anyone who displays a major act of devotion to the New Imperial cause rather than being anyone who carries a great rank. The greatest example to this is the current, and also the first, High Consul Alistair Crackham as he was elected as the High Consul because of his acts to aid the New Imperial cause, even though he was the Lord Commander of Segmentum Solar. Reformed Military Reformed Imperial Guard Imperial guard has been the primary offensive punch of the Imperium since the 31st Millenium, and the New Imperium continues this tradition since the space marines can't fight on every battlefront and location due to their insufficient numbers. However, the New Imperium maintains a high quality army. Even though it has lower manpower compared to the its Predecessor, the New Imperium pushes the soldiers under its command to their limit, often testing the cadets on the deadliest environments to assure that they master the deployment location of their regiments, as every regiment is stationed on a special location to ensure that authority is unquestioned in that area, even though many soldiers perish in these tests. Because of this, the New Imperium maintains a smaller but more disciplined army compared to the Old Imperium. Reformed Imperial Navy ... Reformist Adeptus Astartes ... Royal Guard ... Reformed Legio Cybernetica ... Reformed Collegia Titanica ... Silent Daggers ... Justiciars ... Imperial Secularism Write the fourth section of your page here. Demesne Write the fifth section of your page here. Psykers in the New Imperium Write the sixth section of your page here. Threats to the New Imperium Write the seventh section of your page here. Inspiration and Trivia The New Imperium is considered as a mix of the First French Republic, Imperium of Man and Turkey in late 1920s as it bears similarities to each said nation.